


with nobody else but me

by Rosewood, sarahyyy



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosewood/pseuds/Rosewood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy
Summary: 展耀哼了一声，“我在纽约的时候，我们三年没见，而你到现在还是爱着我。很明显的，你自己解决不了。”白羽瞳瞪了他一眼，“我不会让你把我对你的感情催眠掉的 ，疯猫。”（或那个他们是（掺带感情的）炮友的故事）





	with nobody else but me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [with nobody else but me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731544) by [sarahyyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy). 



> 感谢Sarahyyy大大的授权。  
> 所有翻译腔文风崩裂语法错误都是我的锅，私心保留了英文标题。  
> 书剧混杂背景向。

“白羽瞳。” 展耀唤着他的名字。该死，他已经太久没有享受这样的特权了，“ _白羽瞳_ 。”

展耀温暖的身体倚在他的身边，展耀的声音柔和，靠近，在呼唤着他。展耀 -

_在他臂上狠狠的打了一拳。_

“嗷！”白羽瞳吼了一嗓子，“你干什么？”他不爽地问道， 但是并没有任何要把他的手从展耀的腰上拿下来的意思。现在这样正和他心意，即使展耀明显是有着很重的起床气。

展耀转过头瞪着白羽瞳。

“ _干嘛_ ？” 白羽瞳问道。

展耀靠着他动了动， _啊_ ，懂了。

白羽瞳幸福地叹息，靠得更近了过去。他用鼻子轻蹭展耀的后颈。“展耀，” 他开口，“你想不想 –”

“不想。” 白羽瞳还没说完，展耀就肯定地回答，“白羽瞳，我们不是一天到晚发情的青少年了。”

“没错。” 白羽瞳丝毫不受影响，“我已经学了很多新的招数。”他动了动他的臀部，让他的坚挺更加靠近展耀的后穴， “会很刺激的哟？”

展耀沉默了许久，但白羽瞳并不急着要他做决定。

毕竟展耀还没有把他推开这一点就已经是很好的前兆；白羽瞳只需要给展耀足够的时间来做出这个必然的决定。

“只能。。。 _一次_ ” 展耀最后这样说道，他把白羽瞳的手臂移开，翻过身来看着他， “而且不能影响工作。”

“那第二条一直都是默认的。还有理智点，我们从来没有 _仅仅一次_ 过。”白羽瞳哼了一声。“好吧，直到结案。” 他妥协。

展耀还没有正式告诉他，但是白羽瞳猜得出在这个案结了以后，展耀就会回去纽约。而白羽瞳则要继续独自面对那个展耀形状的问题。没关系。反正一直都是这样的。白羽瞳可以自己解决的。

展耀点了点头，速度快到他的脸都微微的红了。这让白羽瞳笑了 -- 展耀和他想要的是一样的结果，他只是喜欢找白羽瞳麻烦。

他伸出手轻抚展耀的脸，用他的拇指勾画出展耀唇的痕迹。“我想你了， _猫儿_ 。” 他轻轻说道，靠近，想要亲吻展耀。

展耀按在他胸上的手阻止了他，“那时的规矩现在还是规矩，白羽瞳。”他挑着眉提醒白羽瞳。

白羽瞳多么希望展耀已经忘记了那个愚蠢的“不接吻”规矩，但是， _很明显的_ ，他没有。

他应该为了这整件事在展耀的脑子里留下这么深刻的印象而感到自豪，但是他除了想到他在17岁时是多么的无知，别的什么都无法思考。

“我没打算吻你，” 白羽瞳回嘴，企图让这句话听上去像是随意的，而非像是一个被抢走糖的小孩一般。因为他真的很想就这么亲吻展耀一次。

没关系。

如果展耀不想被吻，那么白羽瞳就。。。不会吻他。他不会做任何展耀不想要他做的事。

他已经遵守了那个可恶的规矩那么多年，现在，他也可以的。

白羽瞳倾向展耀，这次亲吻了他的下颚，一路向下到他的颈部。展耀在抬起头以方便他的亲吻时，发出了愉悦轻哼。

当展耀再次吐出白羽瞳的名字时，那是气喘吁吁的，是带着欲望的。

而这应该感觉像胜利，但是白羽瞳只想把展耀嘴中的言语夺走，想要感受展耀嘴唇在他嘴边的颤动。

这的确是比17岁的白羽瞳所能设想到的更大的问题。

 

—

 

这个规矩最悲剧的一点就是白羽瞳在想出这个规矩时还不知道自己会在将来的一天爱上展耀，而只是一个觉得与他最好的朋友接吻会过于奇怪与亲密的傻孩子。

“相比于你想做的其他的那些事？” 展耀曾这么怀疑地问他。

“不，那是不一样的，” 白羽瞳是那样坚持的， “接吻。。。是在有爱情的前提是做的。而高潮不是。” 展耀戏弄地笑了笑，白羽瞳翻了个白眼，“你知道我是什么意思。”

“我懂。” 展耀是这样回答的，“我们这样只是因为方便。”

“ _是的_ 。”

“因为和其他人做实在太麻烦了，而我们没有那个精力。”

白羽瞳点点头，庆幸展耀理解他的想法。

这就是为什么他会问展耀，而不是别人。展耀懂他。即使是那些无法开口的东西，展耀也懂他。

“是的。”

“嗯。这比我所能想象到的还要有逻辑性。” 展耀说，”你想先试什么？用手?”

 

—

 

后来。。。白羽瞳没想到会那么的难，能够拥有展耀，但却无法亲吻他。

虽然，没有展耀的三年的确是非常长的一段时间，长到他身体内名为‘亲吻展耀抗体’都已失效了。

再说了，25岁的展耀和22岁的展耀是非常的不同的。现在的他拥有这一种自信，一种几乎自负的自信，而展耀从来都是知道自己的得天独厚的。这本应是会让人感到厌烦的，但是白羽瞳只觉得这使得在乞讨他触摸时的展耀更加的性感。

展耀是会乞讨的。对白羽瞳而言，乞讨时的展耀很漂亮。这证明即使过了那么多年，白羽瞳还是认识他的。

虽然这解决不了他还是一直很想亲吻他的问题。

一个早晨他醒来，企图偷取一个亲吻。但是他脑子里一个听上去很像展耀的声音提醒了他，如果展耀知道他利用了他的熟睡，他是会多么失望。所以他阻止了自己。

这也代表着他那一整天上班时的脾气是非常不好的，一会儿埋怨自己对展耀没有抵抗力到连自己内心的声音也都是展耀的，一会儿又叹息自己如此不可救药得爱恋着展耀却又胆小的无法表白。

 

—

 

所以白羽瞳换了个方式。

他曾对自己发誓，如果展耀不想让他亲吻他，他便不会吻他。那么最简单粗暴的解决方法就是让展耀想要亲吻他。

不过这好像说起来比做起来容易。

两天的含蓄地咬唇以及 _不含蓄_ 地咬唇并没有任何用处。

抿唇，甚至是 _唇彩_ 也没有任何效果。

白羽瞳开始觉得S.C.I.的所有人都知道他想干嘛了。除了展耀的所有人就是了。

如果他不是那么了解展耀，知道他绝对不会把这种事藏在肚里，白羽瞳几乎要肯定展耀在玩他了。

那可能还比较好些，但是， 不  –  展耀只是完全没发现白羽瞳拼尽了老命在干什么。

 

—

 

这一直延续到某一日，展耀闯入白羽瞳的办公室，而白羽瞳正期望能在那里躲过马韩那停不下来的关于他对展博士的追求的含沙射影。

马韩连一半的事实都没有掌握到。

如果让她发现白羽瞳已经和展耀发生过了关系，而他只是让展耀想要吻他，她大概会笑到窒息。

“你怎么了？” 展耀靠着白羽瞳的桌子问他。

“没什么。” 白羽瞳小声说。

展耀看上去不仅没被说服，还对他简单的敷衍感到了不满。白羽瞳叹了一口气。

“你真的不知道吗？” 白羽瞳问他，“对于一个应该非常了解我的人而言，你真的发挥的不太好。展博士，告诉我你注意到了什么。”

展耀也叹了一口气，“是马韩吧。她早上对你说了些什么，然后你就躲你办公室里了。她说什么了？”

“啊？你不能从我们的肢体语言和面部表情推测出吗？”

“凶什么，我现在是作为一个好友，好心地帮你解决问题，” 展耀说。

一个好友。

_一个好友。_

白羽瞳深深地吸了一口气，“你知道我即使在想要掐死你的时候也很想吻你？”

展耀似乎是吓了一跳。他沉默了一下，然后说，“亲吻是在。。。”

“ _我知道我说了什么_ ，” 白羽瞳打断他。展耀那种随意的态度突然让他感到承受不了。

展耀这次沉默了许久。

“怎么了，小白？” 他最后这样问道，在白羽瞳对面坐下，“你是那个想要-”

今天无论这只该死的猫说什么都像在他心口插刀，“你不需要一直提醒我，” 他说，“我记得。”

展耀再次安静了下来，白羽瞳让这片寂静包围他们。

他应该道歉。他的语气不必要的凶了。他不该因为展耀不对他抱有相同的感情而对他发火。

“好吧。” 展耀在白羽瞳能够组织出道歉的语句之前这样说道，“如果你想接吻，我不在意。”

白羽瞳抬起头来看他，“啊？”

“我从来没有对接吻有什么意见，” 展耀说， “我只是以为。。。你那时说的很有道理，当我们还是孩子的时候。关于接吻和感情。但是我们已经长大了，我们应该能分清。” 他怂了怂肩，“所以，如果你想接吻的话，我不在意。”

白羽瞳想他妈的在展耀漂亮的脸上打一拳。

“这不是-我不是-” 他无奈地揉了揉脸，然后决定 _去他妈的矜持_ 。 “我的想法没有改变。我还是认为，接吻是应该在有感情的情况下进行的。你说的没错。我 _是_ 想吻你。我很想吻你。想了 _很多年_ 了。如果当年的我没有那么愚蠢地说我不想要接吻，我或许可以在这些年里一直光明正大地亲吻你。”

展耀的眼睛睁大了，白羽瞳希望他不是因为不解或惊恐而睁大的。

“你需要我说出来吗？” 白羽瞳无奈地问。“你无法理解我想要告诉你什么吗，展博士？”

当展耀什么都没有做而只是盯着白羽瞳时，白羽瞳放弃了。他抓住他的肩膀，狠狠地摇着他。

“这没你想得那么复杂，猫儿，” 他说。 “我 _爱上你_ 了。”

 

—

 

一个小时以后，展耀在他最常去的酒吧里找到在生闷气的他。展耀可能根本没那么努力的找他。他大概用了这段时间在考虑到底要怎样婉转地回绝自己。

该死的。

展耀不喜欢遮遮掩掩地谈论问题，更不喜欢在一个问题上绕圈子。白羽瞳的面子不是什么需要展耀牺牲他的习惯来保护得娇脆的花朵。

“你什么都不需要说，” 当展耀出现时，白羽瞳这样说道， “我没事。我会走出来的。我保证。”

展耀在他对面坐下，看上去非常的严肃，“你说，很多年了，” 他说，“你说你想了很多年了。”

白羽瞳移开他的眼神，从手中的酒瓶里喝了一口，“是的，” 他承认，"那又怎么了。”

“你知道多久了？” 展耀问他，“真正明白了多久？”

“我们开始关系后的几个月。” 他举起手阻止展耀开口。他已经知道展耀要问什么了。“我什么都没说是因为那时的安排似乎非常的方便。我刚开始的时候对于不参杂感情什么的那么的纠结，而你。。。你似乎对那一点最为同意。” 他低低地嘲笑了自己一声，“所以我什么也没说。”

展耀盯着他，“你喝了多少了？” 他问道。

白羽瞳笑了笑，对展耀说，“没那么多，别担心。”

“我不是因为担心才问你，” 展耀回答， “我有些话想对你说。我在考虑你是否够清醒，不然我还是明天再说吧。”

“我说了，你什么都不用对我说。我自己捅的篓子，我自己解决。” 白羽瞳叹了一口气。

展耀哼了一声，“我在纽约的时候，我们三年没见，而你到现在还是爱着我。很明显的，你自己解决不了。”

白羽瞳瞪了他一眼，“我不会让你把我对你的感情催眠掉的 ，疯猫。”

他也许是爱展耀爱得无可救药，但是比起失去，他宁可拥有这些感情。

“催眠不是这-” 展耀叹了一口气， “算了，这不重要。”

“所以，你想说什么？” 白羽瞳问道。

“我也，爱你。” 展耀坚定地这样说，虽然他的脸泛红了。“我想应该，一直爱着。肯定比你更早发现。这就是我想说的。”

白羽瞳的酒瓶掉了。它砸碎在地板上，落了一地的狼藉，但是没有人过来打扰他们。白羽瞳等一下真的得好好谢谢这里的老板。

展耀冷静地，好似还带着一丝笑意地，看着他，“所以？”

“ _你为什么什么都没说？_ ” 他的话比脑子可以阻止的，更快地离开了他的嘴。

这问题太傻了；展耀当然什么都不会说。展耀从来都不会谈论自己的感情，除非白羽瞳逼他讲出来。

展耀，亲爱的展耀，看上去有些不满，“你这也太虚伪了。好像你没有藏了那么年你对我的感情一样。”

“是的。可是我是个 _傻子_ 呀。” 白羽瞳越过桌子， 握住住展耀的手，“你是真的喜欢我还是只是想让我好受点。”

展耀深深地叹了一口气，“你真的是个傻子。”他爱怜地说道。这就是白羽瞳唯一所需要的答案，“给我你的车钥匙。车我来开。你如果想吻我得先漱口。”

白羽瞳笑了，“要打赌吗？”

-

展耀只坚持到了白羽瞳的 Spyker C8，就让白羽瞳贴近，轻舔他的嘴唇。

白羽瞳放开他的嘴唇足够久在他的嘴边细语，“你知道我想要这样做多久了吗，猫儿？” 他再次亲吻展耀，因展耀所发出的甜蜜的轻喘而感到愉悦。因为现在他可以，因为其实一直以来都没有什么人或者神可以阻止他这么做。

“你以前有想象过这样吗？” 当他们停下来喘气时，展耀这么问道。

“每时每秒，” 白羽瞳承认， “当你在纽约时，我。。。”

我想要去见你。

我想要你回来。

我从没意识到没有你是多么孤独的一件事。

他没有说完，但是他从展耀看他的眼神中知道展耀明白。展耀一直都懂他。

“当这个案子结了。。。” 白羽瞳咽了一口水， “你会留下来吗？”

展耀把他们的头碰在一起，用手轻触白羽瞳的脸。白羽瞳也许会因为他对展耀触摸的依恋而感到尴尬，但是此时的他只看到了展耀眼中的爱恋与他笑中的甜蜜。

“你真的是个傻子，” 展耀在今天可能是第一百次这么说， “ _你_ 在这。我该去哪呢？”

白羽瞳再次亲吻他。

**Author's Note:**

> 标题那个。。。很喜欢miike snow的genghis khan就保留了  
> 让我吹一波Sarah大大，啊啊啊太太您是人间瑰宝。真心喜欢你的文（笔芯）  
> 最后打个小广告，我主场在[Tumblr](https://kitsune-translates.tumblr.com/)，欢迎来玩呀~


End file.
